


The Mystery of Percival Graves' Marriage

by Wish_Upon_A_Star



Series: The Mystery of Percival Graves' Marriage [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Outsider, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish_Upon_A_Star/pseuds/Wish_Upon_A_Star
Summary: Được rồi, Manny không phải là chuyên gia trong việc nói cho mọi người biết chuyện mình yêu đương hay bày tỏ niềm hạnh phúc của bản thân khi một sự kiện quan trọng như kết hôn đã xảy ra, bởi lần cuối gã trải qua điều đó là hơn ba mươi năm trước, nhưng nếu lấy Rebecca và Steven dưới tầng ba, bạn ăn trưa của gã từ Sở Kiểm Soát Sinh Vật Huyền Bí, làm ví dụ, thường thì bạn phải hét lên thông báo cho mọi người và, bạn biết đó, mời người tới dự đám cưới của mình. Và bạn cũng sẽ vui vẻ một cách kì cục trong một thời gian cũng dài kì cục không kém, có khi sẽ không thể ngừng mỉm cười nếu có ai đó nhắc đến tên tình yêu của bạn.Vấn đề là, Percival Graves hành xử chẳng khác nào thường ngày. Vì Merlin, ngài ấy còn chẳng có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy mình đang hẹn hò.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mystery of Percival Graves' Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227960) by [StrawberryLane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane). 



Manuel "Manny" Luna đã làm việc tại trụ sở MACUSA được hơn ba mươi lăm năm. Gã là một thần sáng, một máu lai, và nhà Ilvermorny của gã là Pukwudgie, điều mà gã đã và sẽ luôn tự hào. Gã có ba người con, hai gái và một trai, đứa nhỏ nhất mười tuổi còn đứa lớn nhất thì hai mươi và gã đã kết hôn được gần ba mươi năm rồi. Gã rất hạnh phúc.

Nếu bạn là một thần sáng tại MACUSA thì bạn sẽ có cơ hội gặp được Percival Graves, Bộ trưởng Bộ Thi hành Luật Pháp thuật, ít nhất một lần. Về công việc, ngài Graves là một người vô cùng tài giỏi, nhưng với bản tính nóng nảy cộng với việc sẵn sàng ‘nghiền nát’ bất cứ ai trái ý mình đã khiến ngài ấy trở thành một người khá khó để kết bạn.

Đó là lý do vì sao Manny vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi biết được ngài ấy đã kết hôn, bằng chứng là cái nhẫn vàng lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời đeo trên tay ngài. Đó là một chiếc nhẫn đơn giản, gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ để ý tới nó nếu không nhờ ánh nắng. Được rồi, Manny không phải là chuyên gia trong việc nói cho mọi người biết chuyện mình yêu đương hay bày tỏ niềm hạnh phúc của bản thân khi một sự kiện quan trọng như kết hôn đã xảy ra, bởi lần cuối gã trải qua điều đó là hơn ba mươi năm trước, nhưng nếu lấy Rebecca và Steven dưới tầng ba, bạn ăn trưa của gã từ Sở Kiểm Soát Sinh Vật Huyền Bí, làm ví dụ, thường thì bạn phải hét lên thông báo cho mọi người và, bạn biết đó, mời người tới dự đám cưới của mình. Và bạn cũng sẽ vui vẻ một cách kì cục trong một thời gian cũng dài kì cục không kém, có khi sẽ không thể ngừng mỉm cười nếu có ai đó nhắc đến tên tình yêu của bạn.

Vấn đề là, Percival Graves hành xử chẳng khác nào thường ngày. Vì Merlin, ngài ấy còn chẳng có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy mình đang hẹn hò. Ngài Graves không hề trở nên vui vẻ một cách kì cục khi có người nhắc đến tên vợ của ngài, nhưng có lẽ đó là vì không ai biết người phụ nữ ngài đã lấy là ai.

Tin tức này nhanh chóng truyền đi khắp MACUSA, với một tốc độ mà Manny sẽ không bao giờ thấy hết ngạc nhiên. Lúc gã ngồi xuống chỗ ngồi quen thuộc, với bữa ăn trưa cũng quen thuộc nốt cùng với Rebecca và Steven (đúng, họ đã kết hôn, cũng mới gần đây thôi và Manny là khách mời danh dự), thì tất cả mọi người đã biết là Graves đã kết hôn. Thư kí của ngài ấy, Isabella Fletcher, liên tục bị quấy rầy bởi đám phù thủy lẫn pháp sư độc thân, mấy người đó nhất định không để cô yên nếu cô không nói cho họ biết ai là người phụ nữ đã cướp đi trái tim của ngài Trưởng ban An ninh Pháp thuật. Percival Graves là một gã đàn ông điển trai, đến Manny cũng phải công nhận điều đó, và khắp trụ sở đâu cũng có người thầm thương trộm nhớ ngài. Ngài ấy thậm chí còn đạt được danh hiệu “ Người trong mộng của năm” trong đợt bình chọn không chính thức do Bethany Burrows tổ chức vào năm ngoái.

Theo Manny được biết thì ngài Graves cũng không quan tâm tới vụ bình chọn đó lắm. Chỉ bảo bọn họ là dẹp mấy cái trò con nít đó đi, bọn chẳng phải đều đã lớn hết rồi sao?

Manny không bao giờ hiểu được tại sao bọn họ lại mê sếp của gã đến vậy, cơ mà xem ra cũng có người mê đến mức cưới cả ngài ấy.

*

Tin đồn bay khắp trụ sở MACUSA – đôi lúc là theo nghĩa đen – và tới ngày thứ sáu, đúng bốn ngày sau khi ngài Garves đi làm việc với nhẫn cưới trên ngón tay, lời đồn về ngài và vợ ngài đã nhiều gấp mười lần. Người thì đồn rằng ngài Graves đã kết hôn được hơn mấy năm rồi, nhưng sau khi trải qua quãng thời gian khủng khiếp dưới tay Gellert Grindelwald thì ngài mới tiết lộ cho mọi người biết, bởi ngài nhận ra rằng cuộc đời quá ngắn ngủi và vợ ngài xứng đáng được biết đến. Người khác thì nói ngài kết hôn sau khi được giải cứu khỏi Grindelwald bởi ngài nhận ra mình có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào và cuộc đời thì thật ngắn ngủi. Lại có người thì bảo là ngài Graves gặp được vợ mình khi ngài nằm vùng dưới thân phận một người bán rượu lậu. Một lời đồn khác cam đoan rằng ngài kết hôn ở Brazil. Vợ ngài là một con gia tinh. Ngài gặp vợ mình ở Pháp và nàng là một No-maj, đó là lý do ngài không nói gì về nàng ấy. Ngài đã bí mật kết hôn với Tina Goldstein (Tina nghe xong thì chỉ trưng ra bộ mặt đầy khinh thường rồi quay lại với việc gửi thư cho bạn trai mới của cô, cái anh chàng xách va li khùng khùng. Anh ta đã gần như trở thành huyền thoại tại phòng ăn trưa của MACUSA).  Vợ ngài thật ra là một người đàn ông. Tóm lại, dãy danh sách những lời đồn về hôn nhân của ngài Graves cứ qua  mỗi giờ (hay đúng hơn mỗi phút) lại mỗi dài và kì cục hơn.

Bản thân ngài Graves cũng không tiết lộ điều gì, ngài chỉ bảo Isabella cứ việc nói với bất người nào đến tìm cổ chỉ vì họ muốn hỏi về hôn nhân của ngài chứ không có chuyện gì quan trọng là rảnh thì đi mà lo mấy cái chuyện chết tiệt của họ đi.

Đáng buồn thay, giữ im lặng cũng chẳng giúp gì được cho ngài Bộ trưởng. Nó chỉ làm cho mọi người tò mò hơn tới đời sống riêng tư của ngài mà thôi, kết quả là một ủy ban không chính thức, dẫn đầu bởi Bethany Burrows và Magdalena Elwert, đã quyết định rằng tháng tới là một tháng hoàn hảo để tổ chức ngày đưa vợ chồng tới chỗ làm đầu tiên (hằng năm). Sự kiện sẽ kéo dài cả ngày và sẽ kết thúc bằng một bữa tiệc tối. Bethany và Magdalena thậm chí còn đưa ra phần thưởng cho cặp đôi cưới nhau lâu nhất, cặp đôi đáng yêu nhất và cặp đôi hợp nhau nhất. Bất kì ai cũng phải tham gia, không chấp nhận bất cứ lí do nào, kể cả là bệnh đậu rồng.

Tất cả chỉ để tìm ra ai là vợ của Percival Graves.

 “Không.” Là tất cả những gì ngài Graves nói khi được mời, có vẻ như sẽ không có ngày đưa vợ chồng tới chỗ làm gì cả.

Thế nhưng trái lại, vào tháng tiếp theo, Manny và Carlotta thấy mình ăn vận bộ áo choàng đẹp nhất của họ và tham dự buổi tiệc tối. Vào ban ngày thì Carlotta có dành một vài giờ ở bàn làm việc của Manny trước khi cô phải trở về chỗ làm của mình. Còn về phần ngài Graves thì không có ai theo ngài đi làm cả ngày hôm đó cả. Điều này khiến một số người thất vọng, nhưng khi nghĩ kĩ lại thì họ thấy việc cũng đó không có nghĩa là phu nhân Graves sẽ không xuất hiện ở bữa tiệc, dù sao cũng có nhiều nhân viên không đem vợ hoặc chồng mình tới được bởi vợ hoặc chồng họ còn phải đi làm việc.

Bữa tiệc được tổ chức tại phòng ăn trưa của MACUSA, nghe thì có vẻ chán đấy, nhưng không, bởi trong ủy ban quản lí (giờ đã chính thức) có những phù thủy và pháp sư vô cùng tài năng và họ đã trang trí căn phòng cực kì tỉ mỉ. Đồ ăn thì không chê vào đâu vào được, Manny đã quay lại ăn lần thứ ba tất vả mọi thứ trên bàn tiệc. Sau bữa tiệc thì lễ trao giải bắt đầu;  Dymphna Oswald, 105 tuổi, và chồng bà, Ewill Oswald, 103 tuổi, đạt giải cặp đôi cưới nhau lâu nhất (những 85 năm!), Honoria Dippet và Crispin Marrerro thì đạt giải cặp đôi đáng yêu nhất còn Mirima Gobblert và Safiya Lirkin đạt giải cặp đôi hợp nhau nhất.

Percival Graves không tham gia buổi tiệc, ngài bảo là mình bận việc. Chẳng ai tin ngài ấy cả.

*

Một vài tháng trôi qua, những lời đồn về hôn nhân của Percival Graves cũng dịu xuống. Hơi thôi. Nếu đối với bạn từ “dịu xuống” có nghĩa là “không phải giây phút nào cũng nói đến”. Mọi người vẫn bàn tán về chuyện đó rất nhiều, nhưng họ cũng bắt đầu nhận ra rằng ngài Graves sẽ không làm một màn tiết lộ hoành tráng kiểu thả rồng phun khói viết chữ lên trời. Ngài Graves không phải kiểu người như vậy. Ngài ấy không hứng thú tới mấy hành động lãng mạn. Bọn họ chỉ phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng họ có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ biết được ai là người đã may mắn cưới được Percival Graves – hoặc không may, tùy thuộc theo quan điểm của bạn về ngài ấy.

Bởi số lượng những nhân viên, người thay vì ủng hộ hôn nhân của ngài Graves mà quay sang nghi ngờ rằng cuộc hôn nhân của ngài Trưởng ban An ninh Pháp thuật không hạnh phúc như họ thường hay nghĩ, đang ngày càng tăng lên. Phải có cái gì đó có vấn đề thì ngài ấy mới không chịu tiết lộ tên của vợ mình chứ.

Manny cố gắng tránh xa mấy vụ đồn đãi ra. Đời sống cá nhân của ngài Graves không phải là chuyện của gã.

Nhưng rồi nó thành chuyện của gã.

Manny đang vui vẻ ăn trưa với Rebecca và Steven vào một ngày nắng đẹp đầu xuân thì gã thấy ngài Graves đi ngang qua phòng ăn, bàn tay không đeo nhẫn cưới của ngài ấy đang nắm chặt lấy tay của một cậu trai trẻ. Trông ngài như đang lôi cậu trai ấy đi vậy, cái mũ cậu ấy đang đội khiến Manny không thể nhìn thấy gì ngoại trừ mớ tóc xoăn đen. Cả hai đi nhanh tới văn phòng của ngài Graves. Ờ thì, ngài Bộ trưởng là đi nhanh, còn cậu trai là bị lôi theo, chật vật cố bắt kịp tốc độ của ngài ấy. Manny nhướn người lên nhìn cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng hai người bọn họ, thư kí Isabella thì nhìn cánh cửa từ bàn làm việc của mình, chết lặng. Manny biết cô ấy và gã có cùng một suy nghĩ. Cái cậu đó là ai thế? Cách duy nhất để bạn có thể vào văn phòng của ngài Graves (đặc biệt là sau vụ Gellert Grindelwald) là bạn phải là người lãnh đạo của thế giới phù thủy, thư kí Isabella, Tina Goldstein hoặc, như Isabella nói cho những người nào muốn biết – nghĩa là tất cả mọi người- vợ của ngài Graves.

Nếu bạn không phải là bất cứ ai trong danh sách trên, tự Percival Graves sẽ tới gặp bạn, ngài không rảnh ngồi chỉnh cho mấy lớp chú phòng vệ của ngài nhận diện ra bạn. Có rất nhiều lớp phép phòng vệ trong văn phòng của ngài Graves, vừa để giữ không cho bất cứ thứ gì vào, và, theo như lời đồn, giam không cho bất cứ thứ gì thoát ra nếu ngài muốn.

Và Manny chắc chắn rằng cậu trai trẻ đó không phải là Chủ tịch, thư kí Isabella hay Tina Goldstein. Suy ra, cậu ta chính là người đã cưới ngài Graves.

Ngài Graves kết hôn với một người đàn ông. Và cậu ta cao nhất cũng không quá hai lăm tuổi.

Đứa con gái lớn nhất của Manny trông cũng tầm tuổi cậu trai vừa bước vào văn phòng của ngài Graves và gã muốn phát bệnh với ý nghĩa rằng đứa con gái của gã đã kết hôn được rồi. Cục cưng của gã, đứa con gái bé bỏng của gã có khi sẽ cưới một người như Percival Graves.

Không, tốt hơn không nên nghĩ tới điều đó.

Tin một ai đó không phải là Chủ tịch, Tina Goldstein hay thư kí Isabella đã vào văn phòng của ngài Graves mà vẫn (có lẽ) còn sống truyền đi như bão táp và Manny phải chen lấn dữ lắm mới về được bàn làm việc của mình.Có cả một đống người đứng chen chúc trước văn phòng ngài Graves để hóng chuyện, ai cũng cố bịa cho mình một lí do để ở lại. “Tôi hết mực rồi, tôi cần mượn thêm,” là lí do phổ biến nhất.

Sau một lúc, cánh cửa văn phòng ngài Graves cuối cùng cũng mở ra và tất cả những ai đang nán để hóng chuyện đều đồng loạt nhìn. Thư kí Isabella thì run rẩy. Bethany Burrows và Magdalena Elwert thì cười rúc rích hào hứng trong góc phòng, Alberic Allerton, một pháp sư già, kẻ mà tới thời điểm này vẫn tự nhận rằng mình không quan tâm tới mấy chuyện phiếm tầm phào của văn phòng, ‘suỵt’ họ một cái.

Cậu trai trẻ là người đầu tiên bước ra, toàn bộ văn phòng đều im lặng, quan sát cậu ta. Khi cậu ấy nhận ra mọi người đang nhìn, khuôn mặt cậu ấy liền đỏ bừng lên và cậu cố gắng co người lại. Manny quan sát cậu trai đó vụng về đội nón lên đầu, chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay giữa ở bàn tay trái của cậu sáng lên dưới ánh đèn của văn phòng, có vẻ họ đã tìm được hôn phu của ngài Graves rồi.

Nhưng Manny không có thời gian để tiêu hóa được hết thông tin mình mới nhận được, bởi ngay sau đó ngài Graves đã bước ra khỏi văn phòng và đến bên chồng mình. Nhăn mặt, ngài đặt một tay lên lưng của cậu trai và đẩy nhẹ, cậu trai liền vụng về bước đi.

 “Mấy người không có chuyện để làm à?” Ngài Graves lên tiếng hỏi cả văn phòng, phớt lờ cách đi vụng về của chồng mình để mà liếc nhìn đám người bọn họ cho tới khi họ chợt nhớ ra rằng, đúng, họ có việc phải làm. Manny không phải rời đi đâu cả, bởi gã đã ở ngay bàn làm việc của mình rồi, thế là gã nhìn ngài Graves sải bước xuống hành lang, theo sau bởi cậu trai trẻ mà ngài đã kết hôn.

Cái cậu trai đó không hề dám nhìn vào mắt của bất cứ ai.

*

Sau sự việc đó, tin đồn về ngài Graves và – giờ được biết là chồng – người bạn đời của ngài một lần nữa lại dậy sóng. Tuy nhiên, thay vì “Ai đã cưới kẻ nghiện làm việc Percival Graves?” và “Tại sao đó không phải là tôi?” mà lần này là “Tên của cậu trai đó là gì?” và “Mấy người có thấy cậu ta trông hiền quá không?”

Sự thật là, sự yêu mến dành cho ngài Graves trước đây vốn đã mập mờ, nay lại càng giảm mạnh. Bethany Burrows bắt đầu kể cho bất cứ ai chịu đứng yên hai giây rằng lúc trước cổ có từng nhìn thấy cậu trai trẻ đó với ngài Graves, ngay ngày Chủ nhật trong một khu chợ của no-maj ở New York. Cậu trai trẻ đó, cô nói, đi sau ngài một vài bước suốt quãng thời gian mà cổ nhìn thấy họ.Cậu lúc đó cúi gằm mặt xuống, cố gắng không thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người xung quanh. Cậu ta thậm chí còn run dữ dội lên khi ngài Graves quay mặt về phía cậu, cô kể. Khi được hỏi, Bethany Burrows bỗng nhiên chẳng nhớ vì sao cô ta lại đi vào khu chợ no-maj.

Nếu ngài Graves có nhận thấy sự yêu mến dành cho mình đang giảm xuống, thì ngài cũng chẳng có biểu hiện gì cả. Ngài làm việc vẫn như thường lệ, đi sớm về muộn. Ngài cũng chỉ nói chuyện với những người ngài cần nói, để phân công từng vụ án và công việc cho các Thần sáng. Và ngài vẫn không nói một lời nào về cuộc hôn nhân của mình.

Mọi việc cứ như vậy cho tới một vài tháng sau, khi bạn trai của Tina Goldstein – cái anh chàng xách va-li khùng khùng – tới New York. Manny, như thường lệ mỗi khi sắp có mấy lời đồn quan trọng trong văn phòng dấy lên, đang ngồi ăn trưa ở phòng ăn thì anh chàng va-li đó bước vào phòng, đi theo anh không ai khác chính chồng của ngài Graves. Anh chàng va-li tiến tới cái bàn trống duy nhất trong phòng – kế ngay bàn của Manny – và chồng của ngài Graves theo sát anh.

Cả hai người họ ngồi xuống, anh chàng va-li lấy chiếc va-li của mình đặt lên bàn rồi nói chuyện với nó. Chồng của ngài Graves, có vẻ không biết rằng cả phòng ăn đang nhìn hai người bọn họ, nghiêm túc lắng nghe anh chàng va-li kể về những chuyến phiêu lưu của mình cho tới khi anh chàng đó ngừng lại nói “ Percival đến kìa, Credence,” và khuôn mặt của chồng ng- của Credence – liền lộ ra một biểu cảm hạnh phúc, đáng yêu nhất mà Manny từng gặp . Credence đứng lên khỏi chỗ ngồi rồi đi tới cửa phòng ăn trưa để gặp ngài Graves. Khi cậu đã đến nơi, cậu liền tựa vào vòng tay của ngài, cái cách hai người ôm nhau khiến ai trong căn phòng cũng phải quay đầu nơi khác bởi nhìn nó quá... riêng tư.

 “Tôi không nghĩ là anh cần lo lắng đau,” anh chàng va-li nói, phải mất giây lát Manny mới nhận ra rằng anh ta đang nói chuyện với mình. “Tôi đã nghiên cứu ngôn ngữ cơ thể động vật trong một thời gian dài, và anh biết không, chúng cũng không khác con người là mấy. Giờ anh đã thấy nên chắc cũng hiểu, nhưng cái ôm đó? Là thật lòng đấy. Hiếm có cặp đôi nào mà gắn bó như hai người họ lắm.”


End file.
